


Just a Part of Evolution

by Entertainer_of_thoughts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/M, Lactation Kink, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entertainer_of_thoughts/pseuds/Entertainer_of_thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Jade blood with a mothergrub; Kanaya has to supply the next mothergrub with genes for a way to produce milk for the grubs, hips for giving birth and a will to reproduce. But on the meteor the attention of her new gained assets creates a phenomenon where Karkat and Terezi can form a relationship. But to keep it up, as was requested by Karkat, Kanaya has to seduce Dave. But her genes get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Aphrodite of the Comet

It had been two years on the blasted meteor when you started your metamorphosis only you, as a jade blood with a Mothergrub custodian you were bound to go through this process. Your rubble spheres or breasts as you've started call them grow and your hips, thighs, and butt billow out more than the other trolls. This is due to a rather unfortunate necessity in the creation of the Matriorb. The Jade blood that inherits a Mothergrub custodian gets the needs to supply genes for the Matriorb so that the Mothergrub can get a single pair of teats for feeding the young. Or wide hips to be able to release the eggs. But also a passifiying reaction upon being touched. Trolls who inherit these aspects are usually culled when the imperial drone knocks on the door. These circumstances are different though. You don't quite know how to handle them. You are wearing a dress that's usually very secretive but is now tautly pressing on your buttocks while your breasts are being snugged in an awfull contraption that Rose made for you when they were getting too big. Somehow though you've become a centerpoint of attention. Rose loves you even more. Dave is mesmerized while Rose scolds him for looking. Karkat thus gets more Terezi time while Vriska starts to pivot towards you, leaving Terezi alone. Thus Somehow you're the glue keeping these people together. Problem was that much to yours and Roses demise, people had started taking that role as a fact. This left no time for your personal feelings as engaging with Rose and turning Dave a deaf ear would break the formation. And personally you didn't have a problem with toning the personal stuff down until Karkat started talking to you last week.  
"I THINK DAVE IS ABOUT TO BREAK THE FORMATION AND I'M GOING TO ASK YOU. NO, EVEN BEG YOU TO DO ANYTHING TO ATTRACT HIM TO YOU AGAIN. I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT I'M SCARED OF WHAT MIGHT OTHERWISE HAPPEN. AND DON'T FORGET THAT HE'S KIND OF A CREEP."  
"Yes I Had Noticed Such, And While I Can't Promise That I Can Do Something That Indecent, Your Pleads Won't Fall On Deaf Ears."  
While your solution was quite unorthodox, your tactics had a visible impact. You didn't start wearing "Better Clo+thing" As you had been told some years ago by your Dancestor but your had a rather unintentional card up your sleeve. When Dave was loitering around in the dining hall you went to take some "tea" and found his sleaze magazines on the table. The magazines were reminding you of how much you wanted to have sex like Karkat and Terezi probably had many times before. You suddenly feel something that your train of thought had been deluding. Your hips were shaking and bouncing as your legs were spreading your cheeks to detract just after making your long skirt bounce and then. Rip apart, as you feel your breast hanger do the same. You break out of your trance and quickly feel the violet panties between the rip and turn around quickly. The new view is not much better. To big mammaries tautly pushing towards your drenched shirt while green huge tips were getting visible through the wet fabric. The excitement is nearly impossible to grasp as your nipples dig at the fabric while secreting a pure white liquid. You cover your breasts and start running while a dumbfounded Dave glares down the corridor even lifting his shades to get a full view. If he didn't get one you'd be amazed. Because as as you ran your legs streched your panties thus breaking them and showing of your vagina and asshole as your cheeks rippled in which you didn't realize until you were out of sight. And for once in two years you could hear Daves piling up.

It is this thought that left you here three days later. Naked on your mattress which the humans had introduced to you. You had spaced out enough to not notice a wierd erotical noise coming from the closet. You slide up from your star shaped sleeping position and stand up. You try to cover up your privates but something about the tone of the voice makes your body not of your own and you start to shake your body to it's rythm while milking your breasts very aggressively as the speed of the noice also increases. You barge through the door of an empty closet as you see Dave and spread your pussy lips.  
"Dave my Body feels Wierd can You help Me?" You ramble nonsensicaly.  
You then feel yourself getting pounced onto the mattress as you see Dave with his face engorged in your breasts drinking your milk while teasing the other nipple until your body can't resist. He drops your breasts as you regain full control as you see him aim downwards.  
"Dave Stop!"  
"what but i thought you wanted to have sex just now, didn't you?"  
You feel your head flare up as you think of a way to answer the question but you can't seem to remember a way to say anything than yes to this question.  
"Yes, Put It In!" You say with courage as Dave shrugs at your indecisiveness.  
You then realize why the only answer was yes.

Dave then positions his penis into your vagina as you moan while the tip spreads your lips. He then asks a question that anyone without your genes in your body would say no to.  
"want it rough?"  
You let out one big moan with your tounge sloping around as a yes signal. He then pushes you half sitting against the wall and grabs your breasts and use them to thrust his dick in as you scream with surprising pleasure when your breasts strech into painful lengths. He then bends over still thrusting and kisses you. And it's a good one too. You feel Striders horribly tasty tounge trace yours as you keep kissing this very somewhat handsome and super sexy man. You try struggle as you come to your senses but this hunk meat is obstructing all ways of communication and not to mention is currently kissing you wildly making your body heat up. He then pulls his penis out of your vagina and shoves it between your breasts and pushes your head down on it as he drops his load. You feel his slimy semen in your mouth and it's miserable taste doesn't make the situation any better. But none the less, your body thinks differently as is makes you drink it anyways. You look up with a slutty grin and see Dave just standing there in awe of your vigor. You then look down at his semi-flaccid penis and start to lick it on your own accord. Because even if what you were doing would ruin the balance of the meteor, sex simply felt too good. You proceed to lick his penis and then engulf his scrotum as his cock starts to regain shape. He slops the penis in your face making his sticky precum mix with your hair. You pull the penis to your mouth but he pushes you away and flips you over making your breasts get jammed as you feel him grasp onto your butt. You let out a big moan from your throat in reaction to what he does next.

You feel your energy rush out of you as your groin gets mutilated. This time he's in the perfect angle and can reach all the way to the base of his penis. And so he does that, leaving you moaning loudly and moving your hips while you feel his penis scraping your insides while your breasts start to ache from the pressure. He then moves one of his hands slowing down the speed of the thrusting as it turns into a more grinding feeling. You then feel his fingers sticking up your anus and widening it. Your body goes wild. Never before have you felt so much stimulation at once.  
"is that a troll thing or," Dave ushers as a reaction to your animal like moaning.  
You try to answer that but just more sounds come out. Nothing that Dave really cares about as he shrugs again. Because that's how the Striders are, they're cool with alot of things.

As he spreads your rectum you feel something overwhelm you. Your body ruptures as a flood is pushed out of your vagina leaving you gasping for breath after a huge roar of emotions. The added lubrication makes Dave initiate his final part of the plan. He rips out his drenched penis as you make a grunt. He then puts his penis into your second hole. You didn't know it was possible or had even considered that something could feel even better than before.  
"now youve got to tell me if its too much" Dave says as he starts to thump your insides.  
But for your body nothing is too much anymore. You feel your insides wail and get mutilated. It feels like it goes on forever and it might even. The puddle of milk on the floor and through the mattress kept growing until Strider pulls out and you turn around ushering.  
"How Did You Become That Good At Sex?"  
He drops his load all over your body and answers;  
"i have my secrets and you have yours" as you faint.

The following morning you wake up in a sticky mess of milk and semen. You remember what happened yesterday and try to forget it, but the taste in your mouth and the smell of semen between your fingers and over your chest beg to differ. You stand up and walk to your ablution trap to wash it off but much like anything in the recent days your body cannot quite stand the fact of not being pregnant (or whatever your unique equivalent would be). On your body's accord you take your finger and wipe a bit of semen onto your pinky finger and smell it while walking into the trap. You squeal and your body motions for your groin. But you stop it half way and think if this is how it's going to be from now on. No, it can't be like that. You have to get pregnant one way or another. You continue washing yourself and your voluptuous body as you realize something, you have to stop Dave from telling anyone. You rush out and dry off quickly and dress up, but you can't find your panties. And you don't even bother to question why as the answer is obvious. You run into the hall feeling the air wisk under your skirt as you locate Dave.  
"Dave Could I Have A Talk With You For A Moment?" You ask as indifferently as possible.  
"yeah what?"  
"You Haven't Said Anything Have You?"  
"no, but should i not?"  
"I Would Prefer If You Didn't. I'd Like To Keep What Took Place To Ourselves, No Matter What Happens, Would That Be Fine With You?"  
"yeah whatever" he says and shrugs.

"SO YOU HELPED ME OUT?" Karkat says as you near the counter.  
"Wait, What, How Did You?"  
"THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU MAKES IT PRETTY OBVIOUS"  
"Well Anything For Helping A Friend Out I Guess" That was a line you shouldn't have said as Strider overheard the last part while standing behind you.  
"what so this was some fucking setup, to keep me from tz?"  
"Nice deduction dum8ass, took this long?" Vriska yells across the room but doesn't get an answer from Dave  
"some sort of way for you to have her? i wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for the fact that you hadn't even hinted me once. fuck you kanaya i'm ruining your system."

 

~~~~~~End of Chapter one~~~~~~


	2. "Training" Is What's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat needs to gain some confidence to confront his new problem. And while the blood seeping in his lovers lips isn't teal, there's always a silver lining.  
> (This chapter might not keep quite the quality I wanted. I'm not good at sensual stories.)

~~~~~~Daves Perspective~~~~~~  
Who do they think you are? You might be the coolkid but you have a fucking integrity. You won't tell your little secret because acting like a kid isn't really the best way to gain respect. You instead just plan on rebuilding what you had with Terezi. Not because of revenge but because you liked her, it only happened that a big pile of sexy flesh got in the way.

~~~~~~Back to Kanaya~~~~~~  
You stand there baffled by Striders abscond. He just took a firm grab of your ass and traveled back in time to get out of sight. You find it odd that Dave has been so liberal with his time usage recently. But the thought of that isn't what troubles you. The feeling on your ass won't fade.  
"WHAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED?! HE JUST FLIPPED, GRABBED YOU, AND ABSCONDED LIKE A FUCKING DOUCHE?!"  
"Are you Not worried That this Might ruin Your terezi Situation" you ask almost too distant to make it seem like a question.  
"I AM AND I THINK THAT'S OVER NOW. ALMOST AS IF STRIDER HAS SOME KIND OF SEDUCTION AURA."  
You give Karkat a comforting hug as your breasts squeeze his back. He's about to retaliate but realizes that he has no reason to do such, you're an old friend who's just changed alot. Though you still realize that his face is a bit flushed. Your glad that Vriska left the room as the conversation would probably become a bit personal.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO "SEDUCE" DAVE ANYWAYS?"  
"Huh?" You respond as you are not quite listening as your hug that might just be seen as a an act of calming someone is actually more than that.  
"I MEAN DID YOU JUST WALK CLOSE TO HIM OR WHAT? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M DEALING WITH HERE."  
You squeeze your breasts a bit closer and feel your erect nipples against your bra.  
"Well at first I didn't really Know what to Do but as Mistakes happened and The 'quest' got A bit too In depth."  
"COULD YOU PLEASE NOT BE SO VAGUE FOR A SECOND?" He says as you start walking towards his room as it's a bit more private. As you enter his room you sit down on a chair.  
"You Know My Mothergrub Genes? Well They Created A Wardrobe malfunction A few Days ago Which Ripped my Skirt showing Of my Rear a Bit." You end on a tone that tells him that you're going to continue. But first you take of your shirt thus showing your breasts in their rucksack.  
"KANAYA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Oh yes Sorry i Forgot a Vital part Of the Story, You know That these Create nutrition Liquid" You lift your right breast a bit. "But it Seems that My genes Also provide The need Or want For reproduction. So my Body started Going on A sexual Autopilot when I saw All the Smut that Was lying Around. so my Body started to Move on and Heat up as My movements ripped My clothes. So i turned Around but my breasts Had broken out of the Ruckus and were giving as Good of a look. so When i ran away My panties broke and i Could hear the daves piling Up behind me."  
"IS THAT WHY YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY RIGHT NOW?" He says while covering his eyes.  
You squeal in realization of that fact and fall to the floor in rigors.  
"KANAYA? KANAYA?! IS THAT NUTRITION SOUP?! OH GOD!" He says pointing at your bra where milk is running out.  
You suddenly sit up and drag down Karkat's pants.  
"KANAYA!"  
"karkat how do you even suspect that strider will win terezi if you have this" you say while adoring what probably was the special thing about his mutation. And yet it's just half-chub.  
"WELL I DON'T HAVE DAVES SKILLS ANYWAYS SO IT WON'T MATTER, PLUS, WE NEVER REALLY GOT THAT FAR REL- KANAYA WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOUR BACK?"  
You just moan out loud and say "kar-karkat, i-i need your". You gobble the 10 inch penis while starting to rub your groin.

~~~~~~Intermission~~~~~~  
While it isn't the most important subject right now it will be and was somewhat. While human babies are grown inside of the body it should be known to any avid reader of Homestuck that trolls' grubs don't. To reproduce trolls use pails where they collect genetical material. This genetical material is not explained but personally I belive that this is simply female ejaculate and sperm that combine in the female body and fill the pail as it comes out. This means that in a M/M (Which isn't really my thing so I won't make a chapter for it.) relationship they use created machines to do that work. But what I'm trying to say is that trolls can't get pregnant so Kanaya will never be able to sate her needs ;].  
~~~~~~Back to the story~~~~~~

Karkat simply stands there dumbfounded about what's going on. You moan and moan as he is just frozen solid. He backs off and tries to grasp the situation. You take the opportunity to remove your clothing to try to seduce him.  
"KANAYA YOU'RE MY FRIEND I DON'T WANT TO-" He stops half sentence as he sees your fully naked voluptuous body. You walk over to him and wrap your whole body around his side as your breasts are split between his chest and back as your milk is runs onto his chest and your soggy groin touches his leg. You're about to say something when he quiets you down. He grabs the breast thats on his chest as your body is paralyzed by the touch. He untangles himself from your seduction grasp and grabs your other breast as he settles you down onto his mattres. You can already realize that this experience will be way different than the one with Dave. For some reason your body is instead rushing with emotions from the much more sensual feeling of Karkat's touch. You moan out loud as he rubs your breasts and you feel his warm penis on your stomach. He bends over and kisses you on the lips, he then does it again but with a longer one which started to involve some tounge work. He follows that pattern and you can feel your heart pump and your nerves getting more piqued with every slither of his tounge. You try to mumble a statement within the few moments of breathing time but they're to short and all that escapes your mouth are moans muffled by the engagement of your actions. He then moves his hand off of your left breast and moves his hand along your body down to your buttock as he resituates his head towards your breast. You're about to make your statement clearer but you find that not only has what you were about to say slipped your mind. But your lips are trembling to much to make a functional statement. You feel your butt cheek bulge under the firm grasps of Karkat's hands as his penis is dripping precum over your stomach. The odor fills your nostrils as Karkat inches his hands closer to your pussy with his right hand and simply nudges it. You roar a huge moan as your body flares up and he kneels down to the lower part of your body leaving your breasts to you as he spreads your legs and presses his face between them and starts licking your clitoris. You moan as you press your breast firmly towards your chest as you feel Karkat working with his tounge down bellow. You feel the same feeling that Dave made you feel yesterday as you scream and your body is consumed in emotions.

Karkat though, does not quite stop there. Instead he flips you around just like Dave did but while still maintaining the special feeling of compassion that seemed to be Daves most flawed ability. You then prepare to feel his stick fill you but instead you feel your buttocks being fondled to an extent that your body can't handle. You feel his warm dick between them as your tounge goes limp and your moans turn identically animalic to what they did with Dave. You feel your buttocks continuing to be worked as you start to shake your butt again. You can feel Karkat grunting because of the feeling as precum runs down your back. Suddenly you feel the thrusting stop as something blazingly hot hits your back and sticks to your hair as your nose makes out the smell instantly. And with that feeling you start to lose control.

While Karkat tries to regain his erection he offers a helping hand with the removal of the cum on your back. But instead you wipe it into your hand as you smear it all over your butt thighs and breasts. The smelly film feels amazing and you start to grind your butt towards Karkat's groin to the heat. Karkat who is amazed by the feeling of the last event just groans while you caress him with your behind. You inch closer to his nearly refilled penis and situate your vagina in position for penetration. You feel his penis fill its last step as its tip penetrates your groin. The situation is tense, you look over at Karkat who knows that the next step will be a huge test of your future friendship. A stinging feeling much like the one you felt waking up with Dave's semen all over you erupts from your sexual areas. The smell of semen fills your nostrils as you sit down on Karkat's dick. He complies seeing that your decision seems to be final as he penetrates you. You continue with the animalic moans and try to exclaim your feelings in words but only a lusus like babble comes out of your mouth. You feel Karkat's sensual movements caress your body and your breasts dangle over the ground. Karkat's voice indicates that something is wrong but he can't quite express it over his own grunts. As you feel your breasts touch the matress you feel a hot load fill you up. You find that the film on your body has faded and you can't hold yourself up. Your body's metamorphosis seemed to have gone further your breasts were now hanging to your ribcage and your hips were soon too wide for a chair, you try to evaluate your buttocks but you feel them plump out and you moan. Your body riggors to the feeling of Karkat's cum. But the feeling eases off and you feel like something more has changed, you just can't think of what.

"THIS IS.. BAD" is the first statment that escapes any of your mouths.  
"This Is Not Quite What I Had Planned No..." You say looking at yourself.  
"WEE, SHOULD HURRY UP AND MAKE NEW CLOTHES."

While you resize your wardrobe Karkat seems to have gained some kind of confidence. Or you can't really tell if it is or if it's just him being overwhelmed about what just happened. But anyways he tells you about his goal. To win Terezi over.

~~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~~


End file.
